


На заднем сиденье Бьюика, у трассы 51

by allla5960



Category: Hellcats
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им шестнадцать, и они пьют запретное пиво, которое стащили у хмельной Ванды прямо из под носа. // Дэн и Марти были первыми друг у друга, первый раз «на заднем сиденье Бьюика, у трассы 51»(с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	На заднем сиденье Бьюика, у трассы 51

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канон, ПВП по упоминаемым в сериале событиям, рейтинг все-таки Mature.

Им шестнадцать, и они пьют запретное пиво, которое стащили у хмельной Ванды прямо из под носа. 

Дэну шестнадцать на пару месяцев дольше, и отцовский Бьюик, если вернуть до рассвета, не обернется хорошей поркой. Он паркуется у трассы 51, в тени деревьев, чтобы и полицейские не затащили их в чертов участок, ведь тогда даже возврат Бьюика до рассвета не поможет. 

— Я умру девственником, — как-то без особой веры жалуется Дэн и протягивает Марти стеклянную бутылку, машинально вытирая горлышко ладонью. 

— Не умрешь, Дэн Пэтч, — смеется Марти и булькает пивом. — Какая-нибудь отчаянная потаскушка выпадет и на твою долю. 

Дэн поворачивает голову и так пристально смотрит на нее, что Марти трясет своими соломенными пружинками и неловко улыбается в ответ. 

— А давай сейчас, — серьезно говорит Дэн, и в его глазах совсем немного алкоголя — Дэн смотрит трезво. 

— Что сейчас? — переспрашивает Марти, чтобы чуть-чуть замедлить происходящее. 

— Лишимся девственности. Эй, Марти, я же твой лучший друг, я знаю все твои загоны, насчет парней, — машет руками Дэн, будто бы они говорят о том, какой фильм выбрать: с рейтингом PG или R. — Помнишь того парня из фирмы, торгующей пылесосами... 

— Заткнись! — пихает его в плечо Марти; Марти, честно говоря, очень боится и очень хочет согласиться. 

— Я же помог тебе с первым поцелуем, — пускает в ход тяжелую артиллерию Дэн, и Марти протестующе мычит, делая глоток пива. 

Но Дэн закрывает ее рот поцелуем, чувствует пузырьки газированного пива на своих губах и сглатывает его вместе со слюной. Поцелуй с Марти на вкус, как поход в бар с плазменным телеком — слишком манит, а ещё слишком по-взрослому. 

Марти замирает, когда он ее целует, а потом обмякает, будто бы смиряясь, и цепляется тонкими пальцами за его плечи в клетчатой рубашке. Она отвечает, не то чтобы страстно, скорее чуть заторможено, пьяно. 

— Давай переберемся на заднее сиденье, — выдыхает, отрываясь от губ Марти, Дэн и быстро оглаживает ее спину сквозь облегающую футболку. 

— У тебя есть защита? — только и всего спрашивает Марти; Марти — умная девочка, Марти не хочет стать участницей «Беременна в шестнадцать» по MTV через пару недель. 

— Конечно, — широко ухмыляется Дэн, и его улыбка слишком яркая в полутьме. 

И Марти отмахивается от назойливых мыслей, неуклюже перебираясь через передние сиденья. Дэн же хлопает дверцей машины и заваливается на заднее сиденье, прямо на раскинувшую ноги Марти, волосы которой сияют в полутьме, не хуже его зубов. 

У Дэна холодные, крепкие руки и по-мужски колкий подбородок. Он целует Марти в шею, спускается ниже и забирается руками под футболку и тонкий спортивный лифчик. Марти под его ладонями вздрагивает, вся извивается и громко-громко дышит. 

В машине неудобно, у Дэна слишком длинные ноги, и задницей он упирается прямо в стекло, когда пытается расцеловать живот Марти. Марти смеется, хмельно и заразительно, и тянет Дэна наверх, сама расстегивая молнию на своих джинсовых шортах.

— Подожди-подожди, резинка, — шепчет Дэн и нелепо роется в кармане рубашки, чтобы достать презерватив. 

Он прямо зубами рвет упаковку, не доверяя дрожащим рукам, и сдергивает и так приспущенные штаны. У Дэна выпирают трусы под натиском возбужденного члена, и Марти пялится туда, словно загипнотизированная. Дэн вдыхает воздух, будто собирается с силами, спускает трусы и неумело раскатывает презерватив по члену. Марти порывается помочь и касается рукой головки, сжимая член Дэна в ладони. Она ведет рукой вниз и ухмыляется, когда слышит сдавленный хрип. 

— Твою мать, — ругается Дэн и быстро укладывает Марти вниз, на пыльное, мягкое сиденье отцовского Бьюика. 

Дэн жадно целует ее грудь, оттягивая футболку вместе с лифчиком вниз, и закладывает пальцы за резинку ее трусиков. Марти сама стаскивает с себя шорты, которые противно липнут к чуть вспотевшей коже, и усиленно двигает ногами, чтобы одежда слетела со щиколоток. 

Честно говоря, при всей своей страсти, Дэн не знает с чего начать. Да и о сексе он знает только по порно из интернета и похабным анекдотам отца. У него начинает соскальзывать резинка, и Дэн придерживает резиновое кольцо у основания члена, решая, что уже пора. Он не аккуратничает, входит, пусть и не резко, но ощутимо, и Марти вскрикивает, хотя скорее от неожиданности — у гимнасток плева рвется где-то между семью и одиннадцатью. 

Дэн двигается размеренно, в одном темпе, довольно спокойном, и Марти подстраивается, шумно дышит под его весом и цепляется ногтями за рубашку. Не то чтобы ее сейчас накрывал океан эмоций, но у Марти захватывает дыхание, становится так тепло от комка жара внизу живота, что глаза начинают слезиться. 

Дэн начинает двигаться быстрее, сжимает ее грудь в своей руке до болезненного писка. Дэн тяжело дышит, обдавая теплом ее волосы-пружинки, и у Марти начинает чесаться шея от этого, но вместо того, чтобы пожаловаться, она почему-то стонет. Стонет скорее по инерции, чем из ощущений, но это как-то помогает, тепло, давно переросшее в жар, спадает, и давление снижается. Марти стонет ещё раз, протяжнее и громче, и выгибает спину. Так действительно лучше, и Марти повторяет это снова, зарываясь губами в острые ключицы Дэна. 

Дэн крепко удерживает ее на месте, сам громко стуча задницей о стекло, и шумно кончает, почти рухнув на задыхающуюся от жара и эмоций Марти. Он поднимается на дрожащих руках, чтобы не придавить ее, и смотрит затуманенным взглядом на обнаженную грудь, покрытую некрасивыми, пока ещё светлыми синяками-засосами. 

Дэн смотрит на размазанную по лицу Марти помаду, в ее широко распахнутые глаза, вдыхает спертый воздух салона и с ухмылкой говорит: 

— Может, откроем окно? Душно как-то.


End file.
